


I'm Staying

by CullensGirl82



Series: New Beginnings [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivienne, Solas and Dorian find a way to get Evelyn back to earth. Sera overhears and tells Cullen his love is leaving. Evelyn consoles Cullen after dealing with Sera and the two talk wedding plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Staying

Vivienne, Solas and Dorian approached Evelyn with smiles on there faces. The female mage approached her and pulled her into a hug.

“We did it.” Dorian announced, “We found you a way home.”

“You did what?” Evelyn asked, not sure if she heard correctly, “You can’t be serious.” 

“We are dear. You can go home any time you wish.” Vivienne said as she looked at Evelyn.

Outside the door, Sera heard the news and went off, not bothering to stick around for the whole conversation.

“Look guys. I appreciate the effort you put into it, but I’m not going anywhere. My home is here now. With all of you. And with Cullen. He proposed to me the other night when I was in his office with him. I’m not about to leave him. I’ve never been happier than I have been here. If I go back to my old life, I won’t have anything there. That’s why I ran. It was no accident I ended up here. Someone, The Maker and Andraste herself for all I know, could have made this possible to give me a better life. I’m not about to leave. Not with Corypheus still on the loose. I made a promise to the Inquisitor and to myself months ago that I would not go anywhere until he was dealt with. And now…I’m not leaving the only man who’s ever truly loved me.” Evelyn said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest with a smile.

“An admirable decision. We were hoping you would choose to stay with us.” Solas said as he nodded, “Cullen will be happy.”

Sera walked across the courtyard and spotted Cullen in the yard training, “Something’s come up with your girl. Looks like she’ll be heading back to wherever she came from.”

Cullen looked at Sera, “You had better be lying elf.”

“Oh I assure you what I heard was true, the three mages told her they found a way for her to get back to where she came from.” Sera said.

Cullen stopped what he was doing and ran towards Evelyn’s quarters. He stopped at the door and opened it. The bed was neatly made and her pack was missing off the chair she usually put it on. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

‘She’d leave without saying goodbye?’ He thought to himself as he slowly backed out of the room and shut the door. He leaned against it and let the sobs escape his lips. 

“Are you okay Curly?” Varric asked as he walked up to Cullen.

“She’s gone Varric. Evelyn’s gone. Sera told me Solas, Dorian and Vivienne found a way for her to go home and she took it.” Cullen sobbed, “She didn’t even say goodbye.”

“I don’t believe that. Maybe she went off with the Inquisitor when she left. You know Evelyn’s been dying to get into the action after months of being stuck here in Skyhold. She’s told me more than once that if it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t be alive or doing as well as she is today. She credits you with saving her life and making her see how her life could be. From what she’s told me, her life back where she’s from was pretty miserable. I seen how she is around you. You are her world. I doubt she’d up and just leave it or you for that matter.” Varric said as he put a hand on Cullen’s shoulder.

“What do you know?!” Cullen roared, “You’re such a masterful storyteller Varric. How do I know you’re telling me the truth?!” 

He stood up and stormed up to his office. After rummaging through his desk, he found the box he had hidden from himself. Inside it were three vials of lyrium.

“I should be taking it.” Cullen whispered as he looked at the box.

Varric walked into the war room on the off chance that Evelyn would be there with the others. He wasn’t wrong.

“Evelyn! You need to go talk to Cullen. Apparently Sera overheard your conversation with Solas, Vivienne and Dorian. She told Cullen that you had taken the offer to go home.” Varric said once he caught his breath.

“Where is that lying elf?! I’ll cut her ears off myself.” Evelyn snapped as she headed towards the tavern.

She kicked in the door to the tavern and searched around. Finding the blonde elf she walked up to her and threw the elf to the ground.

“What the hell?” Sera asked in surprise as she looked up at Evelyn, “What was that for huh?”

“You lying little bitch! How could you go and tell Cullen I went back to where I came from?! You didn’t even stick around for the whole conversation! Thedas is my home now and will always be my home!” Evelyn shrieked as she grabbed Sera and pinned her to a wall, her hand around the elf’s throat.

“Whoa! Boss stop!” Iron Bull said as he pulled Evelyn off of Sera, “I know you’re angry Boss and you have every right to be, but right now Cullen needs you. I saw him go to his office. He’s in bad shape Boss. He may even try to take lyrium again. I’ll deal with Sera. Go to Cullen.”

Evelyn looked at Iron Bull for a minute and nodded, “Thanks Bull.” 

Evelyn took off to the courtyard and up the stairs leading to the walkway to Cullen’s office. She tried to open the door and found it locked. 

“Cullen! Let me in! It’s Evie!” Evelyn called out as she banged on the door. 

Inside she could heard the unmistakable sound of his crying. She closed her eyes and concentrated before lifting her left leg and kicking in the door. She ran inside and found him at his desk. The box of his lyrium supply open in front of him. A vial of it in his hand and opened.

“Cullen no!” Evelyn said as she ran to him and knocked the vial from his hand.

She pulled him close in a hug and kissed his lips, “I’m here love. I’m not going anywhere. Sera was wrong. I’m staying here. I promised I would stay forever with you and I intend on keeping that promise.”

Cullen raised his head and put her face in his hands, “Evie…”

“That’s right. I’m here My Heart.” Evelyn said as she kissed him, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for you always.”

Cullen looked into her hazel eyes, “But Sera…”

“Sera only heard part of the conversation. I told the others I wasn’t going anywhere. I’m staying here with you. I’ve never been happier in my whole life than I am with you.” Evelyn said as she wiped his tears, “I love you Cullen Stanton Rutherford and nothing will ever change that. I am always going to be here for you.” 

Cullen kissed her lips and pulled her against him, “What about your pack? It wasn’t on your chair.”

“I loaned it to Blackwall. His has a hole in it.” Evelyn explained as she kissed his jaw, “Let’s not talk about it now. I want to just be with you. You’re off work for the rest of the day.”

Cullen slid his hand down to her side and looked at her, “Good. I need a break.”

Evelyn stripped off his armor and pulled him to her, the feel of his muscles making her feel warm and content. She kissed his neck as she pulled his tunic from his trousers, “I’m yours forever and always.”

Cullen smiled as he kissed her lips. Picking her up, he carried her up the ladder to his bed and laid her down as he undressed her. His lips caressing every part of her skin.

Evelyn squirmed and gasped, “Cullen! Maker’s Breath! I love you so much.”

Cullen kissed up her body, taking time to tease each nipple before settling on her lips as his hand reached between her legs. His fingers stroking her flesh softly as he felt her hips rock against her hand. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as his fingers slipped over the bundle of nerves at her center.

Evelyn arched her back and scratched his back as she closed her eyes tightly. His fingers bringing her ever so close to release, “Cullen…please…”

Cullen chuckled as he stood up and undressed before settling in between her legs. His member slowly sliding into her warm depths as he began a slow, loving pace.

Evelyn moaned as she kissed him, her stomach filled with butterflies like the first time they made love the day they arrived in Skyhold. She slid her hands down the muscles of his back and nuzzled his neck, trying to pull him closer to her.

“I love you so much Evelyn Rose Rutherford.” Cullen whispered as he continued to slowly move in and out of her.

Evelyn blushed at the use of his last name attached to hers, “Why wait to get married? Let’s get married today. I’m sure Mother Giselle would be happy to wed us.”

Cullen kissed her passionately as he sped up, her words more intoxicating than he could have imagined.

Evelyn arched her back and called out his name as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her.

Cullen groaned as his own release emptied into her. He grabbed her and flipped them over so she was on top. He slid his hands up her chest and began to massage her breasts before pulling her down for a final kiss. He slid her to his side and kissed her forehead, “You mean it? You want to get married today?”

“I do. I want to spend every last waking minute with you and waking up with you every morning.” Evelyn said as she sat up and looked down at him.

“I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you Lady Rutherford.” Cullen said as he sat up and kissed her, “Let’s go find Mother Giselle.”

Evelyn stood up and began to dress, “Do you want a private ceremony or do you want everyone to be there?”

Cullen finished dressing and wrapped his arms around her, “At least our closest friends. Cassandra would never forgive us if we didn’t invite her and you know how much Leliana and Josephine love these types of things. Even though we want a private ceremony, those two will most likely invite all of Thedas.”

Evelyn laughed as she kissed his cheek, “Well come on then. We’ve got a lot to do.”

She led him out of his office and into the main part of Skyhold to find Mother Giselle.


End file.
